Hands of Ice
by Elfpen
Summary: Siri Tachi has discovered that she possesses a weapon: discreet, silent, and practically impossible to detect. So, She decides to try it out on a very unsuspecting ObiWan, though things don’t go exactly as she planned… Humor oneshot. ObiSiri


Title: Hands of Ice

Author: Elfpen

Summary: Siri Tachi has discovered that she possesses a weapon: discreet, silent, and practically impossible to detect. So, She decides to try it out on a very unsuspecting Obi-Wan, thought things don't go exactly as she planned… Humor oneshot, Obi/Siri.

* * *

Siri Tachi carefully maintained her composed, serene face. A thin mask, sustained only by years of Jedi training, just covered the mischievous smirk that threatened to spread across her lips. As she walked into the huge, deserted entryway of the Jedi Temple, she headed for the hall that would lead to the housing wing. Her walk was fast-paced and deliberate, her sage green eyes sparkling as her mind ran through her testing scheme. 

Well, it wasn't exactly _testing. _True, she had never tried this before, but she was certain it would work, and work well. Anyone with common sense could have deducted that. So, in reality, this little… Experiment, as it were, was more like executing an ambush – in an amusing, enjoyable, utterly satisfying sort of way.

That was exactly why she had decided to try it out on Kenobi.

And, to put the icing on the cake, she could finally achieve payback. Five times straight, that infuriating little twit had shown up late for their spar. An hour late. And now, she would finally become even with him. Yes, revenge may not be the way of the Jedi, but sometimes it was much too tempting to pass up. After all, Siri thought, revenge is a dish best served cold.

Quite literally, in this case.

* * *

Obi-Wan gave a soft sigh as he jotted down a note or two for his science course. He had been studying for hours – or what seemed like hours – and he was still convinced that he would never understand how in the name of the Force worm holes and black holes could mix to create different dimensions by bending the bounds of space and time itself. It was ridiculously theoretical and, in his mind, absurd. He had studied the subject briefly, when he was younger, but nothing near to this extent. His reading assignment was riddled with chemistry equations, wordy babble, technical jargon, and meaningless illustrations. The whole thing made absolutely no sense to the twenty-two year old padawan, and, despite his love for learning, he had stopped caring about his grade on this assignment many hours ago. 

As he scrolled onto the next page of his datapad, he put down his pen for a moment to rub his eyes. He hadn't slept well last night, and was finding it harder than ever to stay awake, having both the lack of rest and the bore of studies weigh down on him. A soft snore broke the silence in the room, and Obi-Wan looked over his shoulder at his Master, who lay on the bed behind him. Well, at least _someone _was getting some reprieve. Obi-Wan glanced back at his work, which was sprawled out across Qui-Gon's large desk. With the intimidating bulk of work, he quickly decided that he would go and practice his katas before finishing this.

Rising quietly, Obi-Wan exited the room, closing the door behind him. In the main living area, he was met by still, frigid air that slunk around and inside him like an avoidable tidal wave. Now he remembered why he was had been studying in Qui-Gon's room. The central heater for their quarters was down, and Qui-Gon's room was the only one with a back up heater. Unfortunately, it was built into the wall, and was very tiny, so it could only heat his room. It had become their main room for the past few days, until a mechanic could locate the problem.

So, Obi-Wan was stuck with freezing extremities until then. His tunic did little to warm him, and he quickly headed to his room to retrieve his cloak. He tightly wrapped it around himself as he walked back into the larger room, bundling his arms inside his thick sleeves. Deciding that it was high time for a warm cup of tea, Obi-Wan walked calmly into the small kitchen that he and Qui-Gon shared and set the kettle to boil. Calmly, he pulled out one of the two chairs at the small table near the corner to sit, closing his eyes as he called on the Force to help warm his stiff body. His icy hands slowly regained a bit of their feeling, and he let out a soft sigh.

Suddenly, without warning, a clamp of ice wrapped around his neck, its freezing temperature making Obi-Wan suck in his breath sharply as his eyes snapped open. Acting on reflex, stood up and tore the attacking object from his neck, maintaining his crushing grip as he turned around to find… Siri Tachi?

"Siri?" He asked, confusion decorating his face as well as his voice.

The blonde-headed woman was smiling innocently back up at him, ignoring the fact that her hand was rendered immobile by his. Wordlessly, she reached up with her free hand and pressed it to his cheek. Again, Obi-Wan sucked in a good amount of air as he stifled a yelp. He quickly seized her hand with his, and stared with surprise at her irritatingly innocent face.

"Tachi! What in the name of the Force-" He started,

"You were late." Siri cut him off calmly. His brow creased.

"What?"

"You were late." Siri repeated, this time a bit more forcefully, an expressive glare setting itself under her cocked eyebrows. "Five times in a row, to be exact."

"For... Our spar?"

"Yes, nit-wit."

"I had work to do."

"An excuse."

"Advanced science and chemistry…"

"Excuses…"

"Galactic phenomenon…"

"Blah, blah, blah…"

"I had to-"

"Oh, stow it, Kenobi." Siri cut in, sighing. "The fact is you have been late. A lot. This is payback." She paused, looking at their hands. She tried to tug her hands away. "Now let go of me."

"No."

"Why?"

"Why?" Obi-Wan repeated her words, "Your hands just froze my neck and startled me half to death, and you expect me to _let you go_?! Why don't I just adopt a nexu and play with rocket fuel while I'm at it?!"

Siri only smiled. "Whatever you say, Kenobi. It'll be your fault, not mine." At her retort, Obi-wan gaped at her. As he searched for some way to counter her smart mouth, the kettle started to whistle. He paused, and, with a glare still set on Siri, he let go of her hands, giving her a very pointed 'touch-me-and-die' look.

As he poured hot water over the tea bag in his cup, Siri came up to peer over his shoulder at the kettle. Obi-Wan eyed her sharply, as if she would jump out and attack any moment. She rolled her eyes dismissively, letting him know that the banter was temporarily at rest. She turned her attention to the glass of tea he was stirring.

"So you have somehow acquired a taste for dirty water, have you?" She asked. Obi-Wan restrained himself from rolling his eyes.

"It is not 'dirty water', and it does not have an acquired taste. If you would try some, you might like it."

Siri pretended to consider the possibility. "Well, let's go out and see if there are any flying banthas, then I can try some."

Obi-Wan laughed, nearly spilling water on himself. "Is that it, eh? Flying banthas indeed." He set the kettle down and moved back over to the table with his cup. "That'd be the day, huh?"

Siri chuckled, seating herself across from him. "Yeah… The day anyone besides you enjoys scalding hot, unsweetened tea."

"Qui-Gon likes it that way."

Siri simply stared at him, raising her eyebrows.

"Okay, so maybe he's the one who started this."

"He rubbed off on you?" Siri asked hopefully.

"Well…"

"Yes or no?"

"Sort of…"

" 'Do or do not, there is no try.' Yes or no, you infuriating little twit!"

Obi-Wan sighed, avoiding her eyes. "Yes…"

Siri smiled wickedly. "Yes what?"

Obi-Wan sunk slightly in his chair. "Qui-Gon rubbed off on me…"

Siri threw her hands in the air. "Yes! He finally admits it! Nine years of denial, and he finally admits it!" She leaned halfway across the table. "Care to put that in writing, Padawan Kenobi?"

Suddenly, a smirk appeared on Obi-Wan's face. "Well, not really. But…" In one swift movement, Obi-Wan grabbed both of Siri's hands and held them to his cup, which was still very warm. "There. Now you won't have to turn anyone into a mini-Hoth."

Siri stared up at him, surprised. Before she could respond, though, Obi-Wan had risen to his feet.

"I'll be right back." He said, concocting his own plan of revenge as he headed for the 'fresher.

As he washed his hands, he turned the faucet to the coldest setting. He bit his lip with pain-enduring determination. It may be painful, but it was worth it. He smiled as he imagined her reaction.

Placing a calm mask over his amusement, he strode back over to the table, coming up behind Siri. Quickly, he wrapped his freezing, numb hands around her neck, so that his thumbs met at the nape of her neck, and his fingers wrapped up to her chin.

Jumping out of her seat with a very uncharacteristic, loud, high-pitched squeal, Siri yanked his hands down and whipped around. Obi-Wan, however, was pleasantly unaware of the furious death glare he was receiving from the red-cheeked blonde.

He was laughing. He was laughing! Siri couldn't believe him. Why, she wanted so badly to just slap him across the face, ring his ever-loving neck, and wipe that stupid, irresistibly adorable smile off his face.

Her jaw set, she raised her hand and started to bring it down on him, but he caught it first. She then attempted to punch him across the head with her other hand. Obi-Wan ducked agilely, and caught her fist as it rebounded. His laugh faded, but his beaming smile only accented the laughter in his eyes.

"I didn't know you could scream like that!" He said, fighting back a laugh. If looks could kill, Obi-Wan would have been killed about fifteen times over.

"He said only after she couldn't punch his bratty little nose into his bratty little head." Siri ground out through gritted teeth. He simply smiled some more.

With surprising speed and strength, Siri twisted her fist out of his vice grip, and grabbed his long padawan braid, yanking down on it, so that his nose was only inches from hers.

"So help me, Kenobi, if you aren't the most irritating, infuriating, snobby, stuck-up, empty-headed, disrespectful, utterly brainless, annoyingly cute excuse for a Jedi I've ever met, I-"

"Did you just call me cute?" Obi-Wan asked, his smile now turned into a confused frown.

Siri's heart leapt. She had said that _out loud_?! She swallowed hard. _Sithspit! _She felt her cheeks burn furiously as she sought words.

"No." She said, still fighting her blush down, avoiding his eyes. In embarrassment, she pressed her lips together and hit him on the chest with a grunt before turning away from him, not knowing what to do.

_Talk about being caught off guard, Siri, you idiot. _She thought to herself. _He'll never let you live _that _one down… _

Silently, she went over to sit on the couch, gazing out the window. It was snowing outside. Obi-Wan, came to sit beside her a short time later. And awkward silence set in.

"Oh, Force…" Obi-Wan said, looking out the window. "Is Yuletide almost here already?" He laughed. "It seems to have come so quickly this year…" Obi-Wan laughed, though it was obviously fake, and it faded a few seconds later. He sighed, glancing over at Siri.

"Siri, I didn't mean any offense…" Obi-Wan started.

"It's alright." She said, still feeling awkward as the blush returned. "I didn't mean to say that, though." She said, embarrassed.

"That's alright…" Obi-Wan smiled curiously. "But, answer me this, and I promise I'll make it up to you." He said. Siri lifted her head, and he leaned toward her a bit, whispering. "Do you really think I'm cute?" He asked, smiling.

Siri paused, slightly surprised by the question. She kept from smiling by biting her lip. After a slightly tense silence, she answered. "Yes, you irritating nerf-hearder, I think you're adorable." She half-smiled, and he beamed at her. "But don't let it contaminate your mind, you arrogant excuse for a Jedi." She added sternly, poking the clef in his chin, "Because it won't get you anywhere, unless you want to be sent to the healers with a concussion."

Obi-Wan laughed. "Well then, I guess I'd better forget that whole thing then, huh?"

Siri laughed. "Maybe." She looked at him. "Now how are you going to 'make it up to me', Kenobi?"

"Well… I could do a number of things. I could let you win in our spar… I could get Garen to stop flirting with you, I could pick a lovely bouquet of flowers for you, I could-"

"No smart-mouthing, no bribing others, and definitely _no flowers._ How about being_ on time _for sparring?"

Obi-Wan gave her a mock-bow, still smiling largely. "As you wish, m'lady."

"Don't call me that, twit." She said. "Speaking of time…" She added, eyeing the chrono, "My Master will have me murdered if I don't get that report done soon." She said, rising from her seat.

"Well that wouldn't be very pretty, I'd imagine. And it'd be horrible. I wouldn't have anyone to beat in sparring."

"Twit."

"Must you use such names all the time?" Obi-Wan asked, following her to the door.

"Only for you." She answered.

"I have an official name, you know."

"Oh? And what's that?" She asked in mock curiosity.

"You tell me, _m'lady._"

Siri paused at the door panel, and turned to face him, smiling ruefully, counting how long it had been since she had called him by that name. It was a matter of years.

"Obi-Wan." She said in a hushed voice. He smiled sweetly back at her, and, after a pause, she stood on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss on the cheek, taking amused delight in the bright red blush that spread up his face. But, after this last female delight, she decided that she had had a year's worth of mush today, and that it was high time to put things back in their place.

For the time being, at any rate.

"Salle number four. Tonight. Eight hundred hours. Don't be late this time, Kenobi."

"As you wish,_ m'lady_." He said sweetly, bowing his head slightly.

She squinted at him, glaring fondly. "You're such a twit."

As she walked out of the door, she looked over her shoulder at him.

"But an adorable twit, if anything."

* * *

Random little winter piece… Hope y'all like it! Merry Christmas to all, and to all, a good night! Happy Holidays, everyone! 


End file.
